wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hybrid class
Classes which combine aspects of the three core types - tank, healer, or nuker. In World of Warcraft, the hybrid classes are as follows: Rogue The Rogue is a DPS class, with some Crowd Control. ;Advantages * High DPS. * Crowd Control Sap. * Stealth, Distract and Vanish for scouting. * Lockpicking without needing to carry expendables. ;Disadvantages * Lightly armored, just a little better than a cloth wearer, next to no survivability vs. elite once Evasion, Ghostly Strike, Gouge and Vanish have been used up. * High damage limited to melee combat, as opposed to the ranged damage that a Hunter or Mage can generate. * Sap only works on Humanoids. Hunter The Hunter is a DPS class with tank abilities. A good puller class. ;Advantages * Good DPS usable at range, and are the only ranged class that deal physical damage. * Can effectively continue to DPS even when low of mana. * Pets usually serve as substitute tanks, and are fairly easy to replace. When properly specced, pets can be a menace to casters. * Trueshot Aura (tier 7 Marskmanship talent) buffs all party physical damage. * Various methods of scouting, including Tracking, Eyes of the Beast and Eyes of the Hawk. ;Disadvantages * Pet is based on hunter level, so is not usually as powerful as the opponents in a group hunting situation. * Healing can only be used on pet. Druid The Druid is a hybrid of scout, tank, healer, and nuker. ;Advantages * Excellent healing abilities. * Arguably the most powerful buffs in the game make for more effective parties. * Shapeshift ability allows druid to serve as substitute tank (Bear/Dire Bear form) and increases survivability if drawing aggro by accident, can scout (Cat form) in a pinch if there is no Rogue available. * Crowd-control abilities allow a well-played druid to manage aggro in a group situation. * Only class with combat usable res. * Can root virtually any mob outdoors. * Moonkin form (tier 7 balance talent) has a caster buff aura. * Leader of the Pack (tier 7 feral talent) has a physical damage buff aura. ;Disadvantages * Lightly armored, just a little better than a cloth wearer, next to no survivability vs. elite if out of mana unless feral specced and geared. * In a large group, the druid will not tank as well against a raid level boss as a warrior or nuke as well as a mage, so he shouldn't be considered a complete replacement for any of those classes. * res is on a 30 minute timer. Warlock The Warlock is a nuker with tank abilities. A decent puller. ;Advantages * Pets add to the firepower of the party and number of targets available to the enemy; variety of pets can fill roles vs. caster/melee/humanoid mobs. * Can switch pets during a run at the cost of shard(s) if one particular pet is especially needed for a specific encounter. * DoT spells are ideal against opponents that like to run away when heavily damaged and for steady damage in boss fights where burst damage can get you killed. * Can make a Soulstone which will allow one party member to self-res for 30 minutes. Good to put on primary healer so they can res the group after a wipe. * A Master Demonologist Warlock using the Voidwalker with Soul Link has roughly 50% damage mitigation. ;Disadvantages * Not really a true nuke class, as most of their spells are DoT rather than sheer damage. * High level pets (Infernal and Doomguard) are inneffective at accomplishing anything but causing chaos. * Management of Soul Shards can be difficult and take inventory space away from necessary items. Shaman The Shaman is a hybrid of healer, melee DPSer and nuker. ;Advantages * Very versatile, considered the true hybrid class * A wide variety of totems can be used to buff party members and debuff opponents * Ability to heal and resurrect makes them very useful to a party. * Powerful, instant-cast direct damage Shock spells with secondary effects (slow, damage over time, and interruption of spellcasting) * Only class capable of solo-recovering a raid via Reincarnation, albeit only once per hour. A Warlock's Soulstone and a Paladin's divine intervention both need the caster and a target, as Paladins can not DI themselves and Warlocks can't resurrect the raid should they Soulstone themselves. ;Disadvantages * Jack-of-all-trades, but master of none. Does not tank as well as a warrior, nuke as well as a mage, melee DPS as well as a rogue, or heal as well as a priest, even when trying to specialize for one of these roles. * Stationary totems that can only affect party members, not a raid. * Mana-inefficient Paladin The Paladin is a hybrid of tank and healer. ;Advantages * Armored in plate, paladins can take a lot of punishment, and are widely regarded as the single hardest class to kill. * Ability to heal and resurrect makes them very useful to a party * Wide variety of buffs for all classes * Several auras with various beneficial effects for the party. * One of 3 classes capable of recovering the raid with their Divine Intervention (the other being Warlocks and Shaman). * Great tanks, because they now have Consecration as a trainable spell instead of a Holy talent, and Righteous Defense (taunt) avaliable to them. Paladins can now also get Spirtual Attunement, which when healed by an ally, gives the Paladin mana. This allows them to use their most mana-eating abilitys without running OOM. ;Disadvantages * Healing abilities, while good, cannot replace a priest or druid in a large group situation. * Very little in the way of ranged attacks. * Lowest DPS output of any class speced for it, except when fighting Undead or Demons, against which they have some of the highest damage output. Not a Lot of Hybrid Classes Rob Pardo said it was their goal to not have a lot of hybrid classes. Because of this, the Death-Knight and Necromancer classes, which were originally slated for, got the axe early on. As it is, 3 out of 9 classes are true hybrid classes: the Paladin, the Shaman, and the Druid. Category:Gameplay